Love that Burns Forever
by OrangeSpark5555
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Erza Scarlet a loving couple spend time together on their anniversary. Some Natza fluff. First One-Shot.


- **Love that Burns Forever** -

 **Hey guys Spark here! I forgot laptop...so I had to write on my phone. So I decided hey I'll write my first one-shot! If this get enough likes I'll make this one-shot into the story. I can't promise you that it will be good though. Without further ado. Here's my first one-shot!**

 **-Spark Out**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Natsu Dragneel an average teen with a fiery personality. He was rather popular because of his wealth father and amazing athletic and academic skills. He was intellectual and was the best Kendo swordsman in the whole grade. A few years ago after a series of events some memorable, some horrible he gained himself a scarlet haired girl friend.

Her name was Erza Scarlet, She was a beauty, with her gorgeous flowing scarlet hair and her curvaceous figure. The thing that stood out for Natsu was her personality. She was very commanding and assertive. She was also quite kind and moody. Everytime she got angry (Which happens quite often) he would find it a little cute. The loving couple fought through the bad times like the Jellal incident. They stayed strong and In time the couple grew stronger than ever. They were even voted best couple in the school prom.

Today was a big day for the two. It was the anniversary of when Natsu and Erza first got together. The now 18 year old Natsu Dragneel was just waking up from a great slumber. He woke up and stretched his arms in delight.

"Today is the day Erza and I first became a couple." Natsu smiled

Natsu got off his king sized bed and walked towards his closet. It was a huge closet filled with various clothing and shoes. He took a black tee shirt and blue jeans. He also took his white Jordans from a shoe rack and put them on. He looked at his full body mirror and felt satisfied. He smiled internally. He also picked up his necklace that Erza got him. It had the symbol of the the school. Behind the symbol it had the words "Forever yours" engraved in it. He smiled while looking at it.

Natsu walked towards the doorway of his room. He then went to the washroom and brushed his teeth. Once he finished he walked downstairs to get his favorite breakfast cereal Dracios. He took the box and poured the cereal in a white bowl and then added some milk. He ate the whole thing in a split second.

"Gotta have Dracios for breakfast." Natsu smiled

He looked at the time to see that it's almost time for school. He took his pre packed bag and rushed off. It was packed by his other Butler Shawn

At the doorway he was met with one of his Butlers Steven.

"Good morning Steve." Natsu smiled while greeting his Butler

"Good morning Master Dragneel."Steven replied formally

"Come on Steve you have been working for us for 15 years, your family now."Natsu grinned

"Thank you sir."Steven said

"Oh, tell dad I'm heading out early today." Natsu informedwhile heading out the door.

"Yes Master Dragneel." Steven bowed Natsu ran outside and took out his car keys.

He got in his Ferrari LaFerrari 2015. It was crimson red. It was a nice car. He started his car and drove off the lot.

"Better get Erza something for our anniversary." Natsu reminded himself while driving to the flower shop.

He got off his car and walked towards the shop. The name of it was The Strauss Flower Gardens. He walked inside and was met with many beautiful flowers. His childhood friend Lisanna Strauss was the owner. "These ones look perfect." Natsu thought to himself It was a beautiful bouquet of red roses. They were perfectly maintained and free of thorns. It was perfectly red just like Erza.

Natsu brought the flowers to the counter and was met with none other than Lisanna. He smiled a friendly smile while walking to the counter.

"Hey Lis!" Natsu greeted

"Hi, Natsu who are the flowers for?" Lisanna asked

"Oh, they're for Erza. It's our anniversary today." Natsu smiled

"Well good luck!" Lisanna said while Natsu was exiting the store

Natsu got back in his car and drove towards the school. The school Natsu went to was Fairy Tail high. It was a large school where Natsu spent most of his years in. The memories came rushing back to him. It's already been two years. Natsu arrived at the school and spotted a certain red-head waiting at the school entrance. She was wearing a gray tee with a black pair of leather tights, she also had a blue backpack. She was looking up in the sky. The sun was shining down her which made her ten times more stunning. He got out his car and walked towards her.

"Hello Erza." Natsu greeted

"Oh N-Natsu you startled me!" Erza exclaimed from the surprise

"You look stunning." Natsu commented

"Thank you Natsu." Erza smiled

"Also.." Natsu said while giving a long pause

"Happy anniversary!" Natsu smiled while handing her a bouquet of roses to her.

She lightened up when she saw it. It was just beautiful. She held it close to her chest.

"I know It's not much but…" Natsu gave a sheepish smile while ruffling his hair

"No, Natsu It's perfect." Erza smiled They both leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips finally found contact and shared a passionate kiss. It was a long one as well. It wasn't long after that they broke apart from the loss of air. When their lips parted, Erza noticed something.

"Hey, Natsu where's your scarf?" Erza questionedwhile pointing to his neck

"Oh crap I forgot to wear it this morning!" Natsu panicked

"Natsu you'll never grow up." Erza sighed

"You want me to change?" Natsu asked with a sad puppy face

"No, Natsu because that's what I love about you." Erza smiled

The two decided to take a little walk. There was still 10 minutes before school started. The two were walking hand in hand while sharing stories of their past.

"Erza remember the time when Gray and Juvia were trying to get us together?" Natsu asked in amusement

"The time at the Fall Dance right?" Erza questioned

"Yeah!" Natsu smiled

- **Flashback** -

It was the annual Fall Dance of Fairy Tail. Everyone was having a good time. There was also a 16 year old Natsu and a 16 year old Erza across the room from each other. At eye contact Natsu and Erza would blush. They would sneak peaks at the other from time to time. This wasn't unnoticed by Gray and Juvia.

"You wanna help them out?" Gray asked Juvia with a mischievous smile

"Juvia wants to help them." Juvia responded with the same look

The two had a plan into getting Natsu and Erza in the spotlight. Gray ran over to the Dj of the dance and whispered something in his ear. All the Dj did was nod in approval. Juvia was up on the catwalk ready to work the spotlight. Juvia also called Lucy and Levy to push Natsu and Erza into each other on her command. Everything was set. Now they just need to execute the plan. Natsu and Erza were just awkwardly looking at each other from time to time. Gray knew he had to do something. Gray sat beside the Dj who was named Freed. Freed put on slow dancing music. Everyone got to their significant other and started slow dancing. That left Natsu and Erza standing in the middle. They were just blushing madly. Juvia cued Lucy and Levy and they pushed them together. Natsu was now holding Erza in his arms. Natsu was now red as a tomato, so as Erza.

"U-Uh Erza…" Natsu stuttered

Juvia then shinned the spotlight on the two lovebirds. All eyes were on them. The two were now extremely embarrassed. Natsu looked at the Dj booth and saw Gray giving a thumbs up at him. Natsu just waved him off. Gray mouthed 'Dance with her'. 'Damn, that Gray.' Natsu thought while mentally facepalming Natsu decided to do what Gray said to reduce the embarrassment for the two of them. It would be awkward if they just both just stood in the middle doing nothing. Natsu got Erza and bowed down and held her hand.

"Miss Scarlet would you like to dance?" Natsu spoke in a chivalrous manner.

"N-Natsu what are you…" Erza stuttered in embarrassment

"It'll be fun." Natsu smiled with a blush still evident on his face.

The two started dancing. They were in perfect sync. Erza was still embarrassed but felt a little relaxed in Natsu's arms. Natsu was smiling. They were swaying like the leaves in the wind. It was majestic. They danced the night away, while Gray and Juvia high five and hugged. The only thought left in Natsu head was "Stupid Gray".

- **Flashback** **End** -

Natsu and Erza just laughed at the memory. The were laughing their heads off. The ironic thing is that Gray and Juvia got together the next day. Erza spotted a ice cream truck near them. She started pointing at it and she looked like a small child asking for ice cream or a new toy. Natsu just smiled and nodded yes. She ran for the truck, Natsu tried to catch up. When they got there they met a middle aged man. He greeted them.

"What would you like to have today lovebirds?" the man said

"I will have a strawberry sundae." Erza smiled

"I'll have the classic chocolate cone." Natsu smirked

"Coming right up!" The man exclaimed in glee

"You have a nice looking truck sir." Erza remarked

"I was in business for 5 years now. I gotta keep my truck in good shape." The man laughed a hearty laugh

"That's long!" Natsu exclaimed in surprise

"The ice creams are ready!" The man smiled while handing it to to the two

"Thank you sir." Natsu smiled back

"How much does it cost?" Natsu added

"You know what I like you two. Those ice creams on the house." The man grinned

"We can't possibly do that." Erza said

"Don't worry you guys reminds me of my childhood." The man said

"Well Here's a tip." Natsu said while giving the man 50 dollars

"But…" The man tried refusing

"It's on me." Natsu smiled while walking away

The man just looked at them walking away while talking together. 'What nice kids" The man thought Natsu and Erza were walking and eating. They were enjoying each other's companies while also enjoying their ice cream.

"That man was nice right Natsu?" Erza asked while eating ice cream

"Yeah, very generous as well." Natsu smiled Natsu spotted a small dot of ice cream on her nose. (So cliché but so cute XD)

"You got something on your nose." Natsu said while wiping it off her nose.

When he put his hand down. In Natsu's point of view Erza looked so cute. She had a small smile on her face and a small blush on her cheeks. He blushed a little. He always will love that face she makes. They finished the ice cream while walking towards the school. Natsu looked at the time and was shocked.

"It's almost time for school!" Natsu yelled He took Erza's hand and ran towards the school.

She just smiled and laughed. Natsu laughed along. The is the story of the loving couple of Natsu and Erza, a flame of love that will burn Forever even in the hardest times. Love that Burns Forever.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **That's my first one-shot. How do like it? If you want I turn this to a full story. I hope you guys have a great day. Keep on reading! Also if there are spelling mistakes please remember this was by phone. Thanks for cooperating.**

 **-Spark Out**


End file.
